A Sealing Embrace
by Suko Ashiori
Summary: Will Hiei allow himself the happiness he deserves and accept Kurama as part of his life or will his fear of abandonment keep him alone forever? Short story


This isjust what happened to show up on the paper after I was finished writing. I'm pleased with it. Enjoy.

The characters in this story belong the the original creators.

* * *

Short Story 

Kurama's Room

Night

* * *

"You waited for me?" Kurama was surprised when he saw Hiei perched on his windowsill, moonlight outlining his dark figure. He had not intended to be so pleasingly welcomed home after his work for the school dance was finished. 

Hiei felt no need to answer an obvious question. He sat, back pressed against the ledge, face turned towards the cool night, which he wasn't watching.

Hiei looked exhausted, more so now because of the Dark Tournament. His clothes were torn and burnt, as if he had been rolling in sharp stakes of fire. It was his hair, with it's purple, white, and black collage, that showed his personality; it simply refused to budge: If there was a tornado and it ripped from his person every piece of clothing Hiei's hair, out of sheer stubbornness, would not sway even an inch.

Kurama chuckled and had Hiei not already been gazing at him, he would have turned. But as it were the fire demons eyes were already on him, gazing, analyzing him as Kurama had him.

Hiei noticed too, that Kurama was overwhelming himself. The foolish human school of his was insolent and Kurama was pushing himself for them. To hard in Hiei's opinion.

A sharp pain suddenly seized Hiei, making him double over, grabbing his arm, not knowing if he wanted to cut it off or kill someone.

Kurama was there, instantly, soft and gentle hands pressed against the bloody bandage on Hiei's arm and the pain subsided, though not completely, no it would never completely go away.

"Better?" Kurama asked. His body was entirely too close for comfort, Hiei thought, who managed a grunt and shake him off. Kurama just smiled, that omnipotent smile of his, rose and went to his desk. He sat down starting his homework and it wasn't very long before he felt Hiei's gaze drilling a whole into his back. He couldn't stand it.

Slowly he set his pencil down and turned in his chair, soft eyes returning the gaze from the demon in his room.

"Do you want to speak to me about something, Hiei?" The question was innocent, the tone used was the correct one, but something in it, something…Kurama-ish in it made it sound primitive and unnerving

Hiei narrowed his eyes. The damn fox wasn't going to start getting answers from him tonight, but before he realized it, he was answering him. "Why do you insist on living with these filthy humans?"

"Because it wouldn't be proper if I didn't." Kurama replied, simply. "You know that."

"Hn..." Hiei turned to look out the window, annoyed and frustrated.

"Where else would I be, if not here?" Kurama asked, his voice very controlled.

"With me." Hiei almost chocked after he said it. He clenched his fist and quickly opened the window to leave but Kurama was there, holding his arm with a grip that almost made Hiei gasp.

"I have always been with you, Hiei." Kurama whispered, as if freighted that Hiei, after hearing it, would leave, leave and never come back. Kurama held his arm tightly, fear gushing through his body. He had said it, would Hiei leave, leave because he never allowed himself to be happy…

They stood there, bonded at that moment only by the physical contact they shared. It was a very long time before Hiei spoke, and when he did it was so faint if Kurama wasn't waiting for it, straining to hear it, he would never have caught it.

"Always?" It was a plea in the disguise of a question. Terror clenched at Hiei's throat. Kurama in his true form, his demon form, was desired, desired by almost every demon. Would he abandon Hiei for someone else, like everyone seemed to abandon him?

Kurama released his arm only to bring him close, in an embrace Hiei would never admit happened.

"Always." That one word sealed them, beyond physical limitations. Hiei was no longer afraid, he felt safe, safer than he had ever felt.

Hiei did not return the embrace, but he didn't shake Kurama off. He waited a few minutes, wrapped in Kurama's arms, then he was gone. Kurama stared after him, a tender smile on his face. The swaying window and warmth left from the embrace were the only evidence Hiei had everbeen there.


End file.
